


I had a thought, dear

by wonkyjaw



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and a little league Exy coach who probably wants to turn in his whistle right about now, basically just fluff, talk of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkyjaw/pseuds/wonkyjaw
Summary: Neil’s eyebrows scrunched together and Andrew realized he’d missed the point entirely. He leaned back a little and sighed, wiping at the stain on his shirt, ignoring the melting ice cream seeping between his toes.“No, Andrew, I’m trying to say I want a kid,” Neil said, slowly, like Andrew was the idiot.





	I had a thought, dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a response to a suggestion someone made on tumblr to somebody else. It just spoke to my soul a little too strongly.  This one. 
> 
> Also, thanks to the fanfic title generator that just spits out hozier lyrics because I’m bad at naming things that are this short. Plz send help.

When Neil came bursting through the door and the cats went screaming down the hall and the sound of the door hitting the wall reverberated so strongly through Andrew’s body that he jumped, he wasn’t so much surprised as absolutely and utterly annoyed.

When Neil came slipping around the corner on one socked foot, attempting to get his other sneaker off while he ran, Andrew was struck by two things. One, he absolutely hated his idiot and his stupidly perfect face and his annoyingly infectious enthusiasm that had caught Andrew like a bad cold. And, two, there was ice cream melting on his shirt.

Andrew put the effort in to glare so Neil knew he was actually annoyed by the sticky, cold effect his entrance had left on his chest. Neil wasn’t paying attention anyway.

“Andrew!” Neil gasped, finally throwing his second shoe down the hall he’d just left and sprinting towards Andrew at a speed that had Neil stumbling. Andrew felt the age old worry bloom for just a second before the full force of the grin splitting Neil’s face and the flush on Neil’s cheeks hit him. His eyes were basically fucking sparkling like a Disney goddamn princess.

“What?” Andrew asked, spilling more of his ice cream when the carton went tumbling from his lap onto the floor as Neil tripped into him. Andrew caught his arms and Neil settled his knees into the ice cream mess on the floor. Neil stared up at Andrew with an expression that left Andrew feeling sickly, syrupy sweet. Andrew shifted his hands to Neil’s shoulders, balancing the idiot before he managed to actually hurt himself despite the fact that Neil had a hand on the couch close enough that Andrew could feel the heat through his pant leg and was likely capable of balancing himself.

Neil didn’t seem to notice that he was kneeling in melting ice cream, though. His chest heaving, the pulse at his throat loud enough that Andrew could see it without looking for it. He moved his hand closer to Neil’s neck slowly, pressing his thumb so their heartbeats mixed.

“What?” he asked again, starting to slip his hand around the back of Neil’s neck to help him calm down and breathe.

“I was running,” Neil said, the words coming out breathy, slipping together like he was drunk. Andrew gave him time to breathe and try to reorient himself and didn’t move. Neil let out a slow breath that didn’t end up helping. “I was running through the park and apparently that’s where the little league practices Exy sometimes and this coach was just teaching these kids this horrible technique. He was running them on these drills that made absolutely no sense, I mean, they didn’t even have walls and none of them knew how to catch or pass, so naturally, of course, I stopped to suggest an alternate way of doing things and this guy who actually thought himself worthy of coaching Exy somehow just glared at me and he said I was scaring the children, but Andrew, they were so little, like babies,” Neil stopped for another deep breath, shaking his head a little. “Anyway, I told the guy that he should just hand over his clipboard and whistle before he made a fool of himself and he started looking around for like park security or something? I don’t know, but he said I needed to have a kid in order to coach the kids, which makes sense, anyway at some point _his_ kid came up wearing this little baby jersey and started tugging on his pant leg and I told the guy I’d be back with a kid then and I think he might have pulled out his phone or something, but that’s not important. I left and called Kevin to ask if I could borrow his kid and Kevin was like, incensed, and asked what the hell I wanted to do with her so I explained about the terrible coach situation and then he asked me where I was and I think he plans on taking care of the situation himself, which is all well and good and all, but can you imagine Kevin Fucking Day teaching kids? He’s gonna make them cry.”

Andrew tried to follow along, he truly did, but wherever Neil’s train of thought was going, Andrew couldn’t follow. He was stuck on the unlucky coach who’d been trying to mind his own business and now was probably dealing with Kevin, who was liable to make the coach cry just as much as the children.

“He’s gonna make them cry, Andrew,” Neil repeated, like there was some kind hidden meaning there.

“Yes,” Andrew said, “assuming they actually let him take over, which is doubtful.” He wasn’t sure why this was so important to Neil, why it split his face open with a joy that Andrew would almost call childlike.

Neil’s eyebrows scrunched together and Andrew realized he’d missed the point entirely. He leaned back a little and sighed, wiping at the stain on his shirt, ignoring the melting ice cream seeping between his toes.

“No, Andrew, I’m trying to say I want a kid,” Neil said, slowly, like Andrew was the idiot.

Andrew’s heart stutter stopped in his chest for a moment. He’d been working with charities and businesses to help better the foster system for long enough that he’d broached the topic of adopting with Neil before and Neil had always been adamantly against it. Those conversations were usually shortly followed by longer conversations about how they were not the people who broke them.

“Because you want to coach little league Exy?” Andrew asked, carefully extricating the words from his throat, afraid of where they may or may not lead.

Neil groaned and pressed his forehead to Andrew’s knee and shook his head against it. When he looked up again with an expression Andrew couldn’t name, Andrew felt the earth dropping from beneath his feet because without realizing it he found he’d started wanting something again. Hopelessly, helplessly wanting something.

“No, Andrew, I want it all,” Neil said, softly, as if Andrew was being intentionally dense. “I want all of it. I want the coaching and the tiny jersey and the birthday parties in the park and the Christmas presents under a tree and putting quarters under pillows for lost teeth and blowing off the PTA and helping with homework and, god, Andrew, I just want it all.”

Andrew was frozen for a moment, cogs turning and slipping and useless until it all clicked back together again. “Yes or no?” he grit out, watching Neil’s face shift from _that_ into confusion into another wild smile.

“Yes,” Neil said, nodding, “Yes.”

Andrew wasted no time pulling Neil up off the floor and pressing his hands into Neil’s hair, brushing their noses together, meeting at the mouth.

“Yes,” Andrew said, into the kiss, nodding his head just a little, the corner of his mouth turning up into something he knew Neil felt if nothing else, but by the way Neil pressed into Andrew harder. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to point out how that ice cream definitely got everywhere. Geez, Neil, way to make a mess.


End file.
